


are you mine?

by marcel



Series: witchy AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, Witches, blood talk, fffffeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo goes searching for a certain vampire to ask a certain question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you mine?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS this series was originally posted on LJ, this part found [here](http://moon-things.livejournal.com/17962.html). i am getting with the times and maybe moving everything to ao3. based on a prompt from [@kaisoo_au](https://twitter.com/kaisoo_au). gosh what a time 2014 was

Dark, eerie mansions are no problem for Kyungsoo. Even wandering around alone in the pitch black doesn’t bother him - he’s spent enough time performing spells under full and half moons, not to mention reading that one shadow arts text he has that only lets itself be opened at night, to be completely comfortable in the dark. Navigating the halls of this house is easy enough - until he smacks his shin on some unseen corner of furniture, and has to sit down before he curses every name he knows.

He probably should’ve brought a bottled flame or something to light his way, but it’d be stupid to go back for it now, when he’s come so far. He makes a mental note to find a nocturnal sight spell when he gets home.

He gets up and feels his way along the wall, only half sure he’s headed in the right direction before his fingers find a protrusion. It’s a short ledge with a candle in a holder, and Kyungsoo thanks his lucky stars as he takes it down. He whispers a spell to the candle wick and a flame flickers to life, illuminating the space around him.

Turning in a slow circle, he looks around at the revealed features of the room he’s in - ugly wallpaper, dusty and disused furniture, no surprises. He turns back the way he was headed and jumps when a face is suddenly caught in the candlelight.

Biting down on an embarrassing startled noise, Kyungsoo glares up at the now-smiling figure. “Jongin,” he groans. “I’ve told you not to do that.”

“I can’t help it,” Jongin says with a laugh, the very tips of his fangs peeking out. “You’re cute when you’re scared.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. It’s been a long time since he was actually scared of vampires, and even longer since he was scared of Jongin.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks.

“Looking for you,” Kyungsoo answers, narrowing his eyes when Jongin frowns at him. “What? You’ve snuck around in the shadows of _my_ house before, am I not allowed to do it back?”

Jongin’s frown deepens. “You’re the only witch at your house, but I’m not the only vampire here.”

“So you’re worried about me?” Kyungsoo teases. Jongin turns his head away, and Kyungsoo thinks he would be blushing if his blood still worked that way.

“What do you want?” he growls, but it doesn’t sound very menacing.

“I have something to ask you.”

Jongin raises his eyebrows at that and turns to look at him again, but Kyungsoo drops his gaze, immediately cursing himself for doing so. He came all the way to Jongin’s abode for this, he _refuses_ to be nervous. It’s ridiculous. He’s a powerful sorcerer. He shouldn’t be afraid of some words.

“I want you to be my familiar,” he forces out.

“That’s not a question,” Jongin says, almost smiling.

“That’s not an answer,” Kyungsoo shoots back.

Jongin laughs a little. “I don’t know. I’d say we’re pretty _familiar_ already,” he drawls, his eyes trailing down to Kyungsoo’s throat, “don’t you think?”

The two tiny scars on the side of Kyungsoo’s neck prickle a little, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to flinch away from Jongin’s heavy gaze. Of course, even under Kyungsoo’s cloak and collared shirt, Jongin knows exactly where his marks are.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kyungsoo grunts, getting Jongin’s attention back. “Familiar, noun. It’s a bond between a witch and a supernatural being.”

“Wait, I’ve heard of this,” Jongin says, wrinkling his nose. “Witches get cats or rabbits to follow them around everywhere and then turn them into _servants_.”

“They aren’t forced,” Kyungsoo insists. “That’s illegal. It’s an equal exchange--”

“No thanks,” Jongin cuts him off, turning away.

Kyungsoo huffs, crossing his arms. “Why not?”

“I’m not an _animal_ ,” Jongin snarls. “I’m a creature of the night. Vampires aren’t _owned_.”

“I wouldn’t own you,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. “It’s _equal_. You get to keep your independence. We would be linked, you’d provide me with assistance and protection--”

Jongin whirls around suddenly, fangs out and eyes flashing as he presses into Kyungsoo’s space, as close as he can get without actually touching him. “Protection?” he repeats, voice darker than before. “You want _me_ to protect you?”

Kyungsoo blinks at him, unfazed. “You’d be better at it than a cat or a rabbit.”

Jongin pulls away, fangs retracting as he scowls. “How do you know I wouldn’t turn on you?” He looks like a pouting child. “I could tear your throat out right here, if I wanted.”

“If you wanted, I’d be dead already,” Kyungsoo says flatly. “Besides, if we’re bonded, you can’t harm me without my consent, and vice versa.”

“I’m hardly worried about you hurting me,” Jongin scoffs. “What would you do, turn me into a frog?”

“Only if you asked me to,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin smiles, his fangs visible again for a moment before he schools his expression into something thoughtful, tapping his chin as he walks in a slow circle around Kyungsoo. “Why do you need a familiar?” he asks. “I thought you were some powerful witch.”

“Not as powerful as I could be,” Kyungsoo says, waiting until Jongin has passed behind him before he continues. “A bond with a vampire… no one’s tried it before.”

“So I’m an experiment,” Jongin sighs, stopping beside him. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to refute that but clamps it shut before he can actually say anything. He really needs to stop embarrassing himself.

“Why _me_ , though?” Jongin continues. He’s trying for a light teasing tone, but it comes out with genuine curiosity. “We’re hardly friends. You don’t trust me, and I can’t say I trust you.”

“We have… history,” Kyungsoo says haltingly, the marks on his neck prickling again. “I knew you’d be more likely to hear me out than any other vampire.”

“Fair point,” Jongin agrees, “but what if I say no?” He steps back into the candlelight. “Would you go out and find some unsuspecting black cat to make your eternal companion instead?”

Kyungsoo pauses. He hadn’t really considered Jongin refusing him. “No,” he admits. “I wouldn’t.”

“So it’s me or nothing?” Jongin is standing close enough that Kyungsoo would be able to feel his body heat, if he had any.

“Yes.”

There’s a long pause, and Kyungsoo holds his breath. He keeps expecting Jongin to take a step back, but he doesn’t move.

He hums eventually, tilting his head. “Only if I get something in return,” he murmurs.

“I said it’s an equal exchange,” Kyungsoo sighs. “That’s how the bond works. I give you some of my magic, and--”

“No, more than that.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “What, then?” he asks, already guessing the answer. Sure enough, Jongin’s gaze drops to his throat again.

“Seriously?” Kyungsoo says, unimpressed. Jongin doesn’t even bother to look sheepish. “Is that all you think about?”

“It’s been a long time,” Jongin says instead of answering, “since I… since you first let me.”

“It’s not like you haven’t eaten since then,” Kyungsoo huffs, pulling his cloak up around his neck, like the extra fabric will deter Jongin somehow.

“Nothing as good as you,” Jongin says, dragging his eyes back up to Kyungsoo’s. The bluntness of Jongin’s words make his cheeks feel warm, but Kyungsoo holds his gaze.

“If I let you,” he says slowly, grip on his cloak already loosening, “then you’ll do it? Become my familiar?”

“I will,” Jongin says without hesitation.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and lets his cloak fall back around his shoulders. He mutters a spell to the candle holder and lets go of it, leaving it to float in the air while he unbuttons the collar of his shirt. Jongin stays eerily still, watching his hands and then the pale skin of his throat when its revealed as Kyungsoo pulls his collar down.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says quietly, hands dropping to his sides.

Jongin steps forward slowly, and Kyungsoo knows its for his benefit. Jongin could be on him and drinking in the time it took him to blink, but instead he approaches almost carefully, like Kyungsoo is some timid rabbit that’s going to run off. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he appreciates it or not.

“How does it work?” Jongin asks softly, once he’s stopped in front of Kyungsoo. Gently, he tilts Kyungsoo’s head to one side and leans in a little, hovering. “How do we become… bonded?”

His fingers are cold, and his breath tickles Kyungsoo’s neck, which Kyungsoo knows is on purpose. Vampires don’t need to breathe. He does his best not to shiver anyway.

“There’s a spell I have to cast for it to be permanent,” he explains, “but I don’t have the things I need to do it right now. We’d have to go back to--” He cuts off when Jongin’s lips brush against his throat. He can’t feel the fangs but he knows they’re there, and without thinking he brings his hands up to latch onto Jongin’s shoulders, but doesn’t push him away.

“Back to yours?” Jongin finishes for him, and Kyungsoo manages to nod.

“For the time being,” he says, trying not to let his voice waver, “there’s a preliminary spell. It’ll start the process before the real spell is cast.”

Jongin hums, lips on his neck again. “And how does that one work?”

Kyungsoo swallows. “Verbal consent. You just have to say you’ll do it.”

“And then I’ll serve you?” The tips of Jongin’s fangs scrape lightly over Kyungsoo’s skin, stopping where the old scars are still tingling. It feels like he’s asking for something, for permission to bite down even though, if he wanted to, Kyungsoo couldn’t stop him.

Kyungsoo is suddenly reminded of the first time this happened, and what made him never want it again - Jongin is soft, almost caring, and Kyungsoo can’t tell if it’s just vampire charm or something different. These are the only times that Jongin scares him.

“Yes,” he breathes out, answering both questions, and Jongin’s teeth sink into his neck.

It’s painful, a high shrieking burn drilling its way through his whole body, but he clamps his mouth shut and refuses to make a sound. He digs his fingers into Jongin’s shoulders, anchoring himself. He’s a powerful sorcerer, he does not break like this.

The pain makes the seconds stretch on and on but eventually Jongin pulls away, gazing down at Kyungsoo as he licks blood off his teeth. Kyungsoo’s blood. Suddenly feeling a little lightheaded, Kyungsoo uncurls his fingers from where they’re clenched in Jongin’s shirt and moves to step back, but Jongin grabs him by the waist, holding him gently but firmly.

“I will become your familiar,” he says, voice soft, but Kyungsoo can feel the weight of his words already.

He nods, trying to look less dizzy than he feels. The marks on his neck throb. Jongin’s hands are cold.

The candle is still alight and floating where he left it, at least. If he can hold that spell, he can hold himself upright. He reaches out for it, and Jongin lets him slip out of his grip so he can cradle it in his hands again.

“So is that it?” Jongin asks. “It’s done?”

“Not yet,” Kyungsoo answers, staring at the small flame, willing the weak-kneed feeling away. “I still have to cast the real spell, to make it permanent.”

“But for now,” Jongin murmurs, suddenly behind him, “we are bonded?” His hands slide over Kyungsoo’s shoulders to rebutton his shirt. Kyungsoo can feel his collar sticking to the blood around the bite marks. He makes himself relax.

“More or less,” he says, pulling away as soon as the last button is done. He tugs his cloak back up around his neck. “You might not be able to feel it right now, though. It’ll be more apparent when we’re both at full strength.”

Jongin grins at him. “I don’t know, I feel pretty good already.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning away. “I’m leaving now. Come by when the spell is ready.”

“How will I know?” Jongin asks, following behind him.

“You just will,” Kyungsoo says. “The bond, it’ll--”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jongin cuts him off, still smiling. “You know, I’m glad you changed my mind.”

Kyungsoo pauses, turning back to look at him, but Jongin has disappeared into the dark outside Kyungsoo’s small candlelit circle. With a huff, Kyungsoo continues his way out, refusing to look back until he reaches the heavy front doors he entered through. He can see moonlight filtering in through the crack between them, and nearly throws the candle down in his eagerness to get out of the pitch dark.

It’s not until he’s about to pull the doors open that arms wrap around him from behind, a weight settling against his back.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighs, trying for unimpressed, but it comes out too soft. He leans into Jongin almost automatically, not sure where the urge came from or why he listened to it. Maybe he’s just tired.

Jongin takes a deep, unnecessary breath, like he’s holding onto Kyungsoo’s scent. “I’ll be waiting,” he murmurs against his neck.

Kyungsoo does shiver then, and he feels Jongin’s lips on his nape before he lets go and slinks back into the dark of the house.

Kyungsoo makes himself walk through the doors and out into the moonlit night, not stopping until he’s across town inside his own house and can collapse into a chair. He sparks up the fireplace with a wave of his hand and sits there for a while, warming up and resting his shaky legs - which, he reminds himself, are only so shaky because of the blood he’s lost, because Jongin is, like all vampires, a manipulative prick. It’s in their nature to draw in prey, whether with spells or fear or _allure_ \--

But even repeating this to himself, as Kyungsoo sheds his cloak and gathers his spellbooks, he can’t help thinking of Jongin’s mouth, gentle on the back of his neck.

He shakes that thought out of his head before it can go any further, and starts flipping through pages instead. Vampire or not, Jongin had made a pact with him, and Kyungsoo fully intends to make the spell permanent.

And if it draws Jongin to his door, as it inevitably will, then he’ll deal with that when it happens. For now, he has a spell to conjure, a bloodied shirt to change - and a vampire, somewhere, waiting.


End file.
